<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uncontrollable by letsjustfckngo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037724">Uncontrollable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsjustfckngo/pseuds/letsjustfckngo'>letsjustfckngo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smut in One Sitting [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WayV (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hendery is a bit of an animal, Kinda canon compliant, M/M, Porn with barely any plot, Romance, Short-ish One Shot, Smut in One Sitting, Xiaojun lets him do whatever and he needs him to do whatever, idol verse I guess???, implied a/b/o, only of course it involves abo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:16:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsjustfckngo/pseuds/letsjustfckngo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And then there was the scent. Xiaojun’s scent. Hendery had barely been able to comprehend what he was smelling. It was so sweet that he wished he could carry it with him in a vial around his neck so he would never have to stop smelling it. He’d even dreamt of catching Xiaojun’s sweat, or blood, or wherever that scent was coming from, and drowning himself in it. That’s how strong it was; how maddening. He’d rather die than pull himself away from it, while, at the same time, it overwhelmed him with a longing to commit torturous, sexual murder. </p><p> </p><p>OR: Hendery is an Alpha and Xiaojun is an Omega, but neither one of them has ever heard of that concept before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smut in One Sitting [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Uncontrollable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was another piece of smut that I wrote in one sitting. I hope you guys will enjoy it!</p><p>I am just quickly using the notes to tell you that I am planning on writing a multi-chaptered Xiaodery fic starting January and I am looking for beta-readers and people who will harass me into actually doing it. If you're interested, please let me know on twitter! (My twitter is in the end notes, but tbh it's the same username as I have on here....ha.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When it came down to Xiaojun, everything seemed to happen completely outside of Hendery’s control. There was something about him that made Hendery feel naturally drawn to him, making it almost impossible not to give in to his impulses. Sometimes all he had to do was look in his direction and wait for Xiaojun to do something — anything at all — and Hendery would be done for. Sometimes it took no more than a single glance in his direction, or a single word in that soft, sultry (and, honestly, somewhat insecure) voice of his, and Hendery would find it impossible to contain himself.</p><p>He had never felt it for anyone else before, which was probably what made this whole thing even more confusing. This wasn’t the way Hendery normally responded to sexual desire and he had been with enough people to know that for a fact. No one had ever managed to make him feel the way that Xiaojun did. No look had ever managed to make him feel as much as the one in Xiaojun’s eyes.</p><p>Nothing had much changed from the first time they had seen each other. Their interactions were still as desperate and needy as they had been then. The only difference was that they knew each other better now, making it possible for Hendery to answer to Xiaojun’s needs so that Xiaojun would answer to his. Hendery knew how he worked now. He knew which buttons to press and how to speak to him. He knew how to drive him as crazy as Xiaojun drove him.</p><p>Something that could be said about that first time, though, was that Hendery had never felt something so explosive before. They hadn’t even said a word to one another and Hendery had already been able to feel how his heart had started to beat faster. He wouldn’t call it love at first sight, because the whole thing had very little to do with love back then. It was an all-consuming need that had grabbed a hold of Hendery’s body and pulled him in closer. It was a desire to destroy what he was looking at; to squeeze it so hard that it would scatter to pieces in his grip.</p><p>And then there was the scent. Xiaojun’s scent. Hendery had barely been able to comprehend what he was smelling. It was so sweet that he wished he could carry it with him in a vial around his neck so he would never have to stop smelling it. He’d even dreamt of catching Xiaojun’s sweat, or blood, or wherever that scent was coming from, and drowning himself in it. That’s how strong it was; how maddening. He’d rather die than pull himself away from it, while, at the same time, it overwhelmed him with a longing to commit torturous, sexual murder.</p><p>It made his mouth water, his heart pounce out of his chest, his palms sweaty, and he had known that he needed to get away from Xiaojun as fast as he could or he would destroy him on the spot. And he couldn’t do that, of course, when they were in a dance studio surrounded by a whole bunch of other trainees that seemed to know nothing about what was happening to him, or between them.</p><p>So Hendery had, despite the agony it caused him, pulled his eyes away from Xiaojun and left the room without any further warning. His hand was in front of his mouth and sweat was dripping down from the side of his head, which, or at least he hoped, would give everyone the impression that he had suddenly fallen sick. He had begun to think that he actually was, too, because what other explanation was there for the insatiable hunger he felt for someone he didn’t even know? He hadn’t even known his name at the time. He had only seen the look in his eyes, and smelled the scent in his blood, and had caught glimpse of the beautiful body that Hendery wanted — <em>needed</em> — to sink his teeth into just so that he could suck it all out of him.</p><p>“I’ll go see whether he is okay,” Hendery had heard someone say and, as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up straight and an agonising shock of electricity shot straight through his body, he realised that he had now heard his voice too.</p><p>He’d rushed towards the bathroom then to make sure that Xiaojun wouldn’t catch up with him, but as soon as the sweet scent of the other filled the hallway around him, it’d become impossible to contain himself. It was a good thing that Xiaojun was already making his way to a nearby supply closet, because Hendery had started chasing him without even realising it. The scent became impossible to resist, consuming his whole body and making him do things outside of his own control.</p><p>Before he’d even known it, having missed all of the steps in between, he’d found himself in that very same supply closet, having grabbed a firm hold of him. His hands were on his hips, squeezing and squeezing, nails digging in, and Xiaojun’s legs were spread, inviting him in as he threw himself up against the windowsill to sit on it. Hendery had stepped between them, pulling him in the right position and readying him for what he was inevitably going to do to him.</p><p>They hadn’t talked, not having the capacity for that all, and instead they had busied themselves with yanking at each other’s clothes, which fell to the floor soon after. Hendery had kissed him at some point, grunting into it as his tongue had instantly moved out to meet Xiaojun’s. He had laid claim to him like that, holding him so firmly in place that he wouldn’t be able to move away from the touch if he even wanted to.</p><p>Hendery knew now that Xiaojun had never wanted to, though, and that he had felt the exact same thing for Hendery as Hendery had felt for him. Only, instead of longing to commit a violent murder, Xiaojun had felt the overwhelming, scary desire to be torn to pieces by Hendery’s hands, teeth, and cock.</p><p>Hendery had not known what he was doing, but he’d felt that his fingers had started to work on fingering him open. He had heard his soft, sultry voice moaning and groaning, blending in perfectly with his own aggressive grunting. When he’d curled his fingers inside of Xiaojun, though, and Xiaojun had let out a deafening whine, Hendery had had enough mind to cover his mouth with his hand to muffle the noises. It was surprising to him now that he had even remembered that it was important not to be caught.</p><p>After three of his fingers had made space for his (apparently already) leaking cock, he yanked them out. The movement had made Xiaojun spit against Hendery’s hand and somehow the gesture had been clear. Hendery had spread it over himself, making his throbbing flesh a little slicker — though barely slick enough — before he’d pushed the tip against the needy, pulsating ring of muscle of Xiaojun’s entrance.</p><p>As Hendery’s hand shot back up to cover Xiaojun’s mouth, Xiaojun had made the same effort to cover Hendery’s.</p><p>Hendery knew now that that had been necessary, because as soon as he had thrust his cock inside of Xiaojun and ripped his hole half to shreds, the muffled grunt he let out of his mouth would have been enough to make the whole room around them shake.</p><p>Hendery had no idea how long the two had fucked for back then, but in his memory the process of it had lasted for hours. The pleasure had been incredible, consuming him to the core and making him forget that the room outside of that supply closet even still existed, and every thrust inside of Xiaojun had felt like a roaring fire. He’d become hyper aware of everything that was going on inside of his body, or at least until he’d buried his face into Xiaojun’s hair and breathed in his scent.</p><p>Then he had forgotten everything, the hit he’d inhaled feeling like the best drug he ever could have found, and he had come deeply inside of Xiaojun and filled him up to the brim with a bigger release than he even knew he was capable of. He had grunted and groaned, all muffled behind Xiaojun’s hand, and then he had felt Xiaojun’s muscles clenching themselves around his cock as he busied himself with riding out his orgasm. The realisation that Xiaojun had come just as hard as Hendery just had only hit him when it was already over; when he’d looked down between them and confirmed that his stomach was covered in a small load of white release.</p><p>Hendery could barely remember what had happened after he’d pulled out, but at least he was certain that he had wrapped his arms around Xiaojun and that he had held him like that for hours and hours and hours without ever allowing himself to fall asleep. He’d not wanted to miss a second, inhaling hit after hit after hit of Xiaojun’s insanely sweet and sexy body odour.</p><p>Since that first time, though, the longing and yearning had barely become easier to control. Still, he would sometimes catch that desire grabbing a hold of him to make him do things he couldn’t stop. Still, he would sometimes barge into Xiaojun’s room at night just to take him. Still, he would hunt for him when he would catch the faintest hint of his scent.</p><p>Still… Still there was no way to put a name to what it was that Xiaojun made him feel.</p><p>But the yearning wasn’t just yearning now, because when he wasn’t feeling the yearning, he felt a longing to take care of him and keep him safe. He would be overcome with a need to hold him close and whisper the sweetest words of endearment into his ear just so that Xiaojun would know that he was loved, and that Hendery didn’t <em>just</em> need him to get rid of that overpowering desire to fuck and take, take, take, and destroy him.</p><p>No, Hendery loved him now. He did. He loved him more than any word would ever manage to encompass. Xiaojun completed him, by feeling the very same need for Hendery that Hendery felt for him. When Hendery would be overcome with that animalistic need to take him, Xiaojun’s legs would spread to let him in. When Hendery held him close, Xiaojun would melt to him and press his cheek against his chest. When his heart would beat harder and faster than was — at least in his opinion — humanly possible, Xiaojun’s would too.</p><p>He loved him. Oh, yeah. He <em>fucking, fucking</em> loved him, and, perhaps, that was the only thing that had <em>really</em> changed since then. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated as always. </p><p>To scream at me, you can find me on twitter at @letsjustfckngo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>